


Notice Me, Notice Me, Notice Me, Notice Me, Notice Me

by dieschattenwerd



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieschattenwerd/pseuds/dieschattenwerd
Summary: Keeping your feeling for so long is tiring, isn't it? You don't have any courage to ask your crush out and now are hopelessly in love with him. But, it turns out that he is everyone's dream boy. In this case, you better tell him soon before anyone else, right? Set in future college of our Tenipuri boys, let this complicated unresolved romance begin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Hello, everyone! So this is my first fic after long hiatus on writing. Please give any review and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Please look at the beginning of each chapter to find a suitable song to accompany you reading this fic. This is the details of everyone's role in this fic. Please enjoy!

Student Council :  
President : Tezuka  
Vice President : Yukimura  
Secretary : Renji  
Treasurer : Koharu, Jackal  
Discipline and Evaluation Committee : Kite, Sanada, Kaidoh, Jin, Kabaji  
Department of Academic : Shiraishi, Kippei, Choutaro, Rin, Gin  
Department of Sports and Art : Yagyuu, Fuji S, Shishido, Akaya, Momoshiro  
Department of Internal Affairs : Oishi, Saeki, Tachibana, Fuji Y, Ibu  
Department of External Relations : Yuushi, Kenya, Mizuki, Jirou, Zaizen  
Department of Event and Festive : Atobe, Inui, Sengoku, Eiji, Kamio  
Department of Enterpreneurship : Kawamura, Bunta, Gakuto, Niou, Yuuji

Faculty :  
Law : Tezuka, Sanada, Kite, Akaya  
Economics : Atobe, Tachibana, Kabaji, Yuuji  
Science : Yukimura, Jackal, Shishido, Chitose  
Medical : Inui, Shiraishi, Koharu, Oishi, Dan  
Pharmacy : Saeki, Fuji Y, Choutarou,  
Social and Humanities : Renji, Mizuki, Ibu, Jin  
Art and Languages : Fuji S, Yagyuu, Yuushi, Kamio  
Education and Sports : Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kintaro, Aoi, Gin  
Communication and Broadcasting : Jirou, Sengoku, Gakuto, Eiji  
Culinary and Hospitality : Kawamura, Bunta, Zaizen  
Engineering : Kenya, Rin, Niou, Kaidoh

I may add more characters and update this part later. Happy reading.


	2. Hopeless Admirer

_You've got a light that never seems to fade_

_I'm drawn to you and I can't look away_

Notice Me by David Archuleta

open.spotify.com/track/1wfiloj4s0XaNItkKCnFQ9?nd=1

"KYAAAAAA~~ ATOBE-SAMAAAA~~"

Every year it was the same. On the Valentine Day, Atobe would get bags of chocolate from his fans which he usually gave away to his friends. He was not a fan of chocolate to be honest and he also didn't want to receive and give one.

"Kabaji, bring all of them to the Students' Council Room"

"Usu"

Some moments later the door swung open revealing bunch of students inside. The room was quite large with U-shaped arranged tables and chairs in the middle of the room. There was a soft fluffy cream carpet in the middle of the arrangement. On the far left corner a long comfy grey couch with a square glass table were placed on a thick red rug. A wide wooden cupboard stood tall along the right wall named with each owner on every locker. Meanwhile the left wall was replaced by a huge window with beautiful scenery to the lake and park below. There are two doors on the back wall connecting the main room to the president and archive rooms.

Despite how large the room was, it seemed so small with many people in it. There was a honey-brown haired boy sitting on the table next to a spiky yellow haired one. They were flipping through lots of pages. Meanwhile across them a raven haired boy and a gel haired bespectacled one were having a heated discussion - or argument more precisely, Atobe thought. Three red haired boys and a light brown one were gathering on the couch eating various sweets and cakes. Meanwhile on the fluffy cream carpet two bespectacled boys, one with a navy blue hair and another with purple one, were having books and a violin scattered around them while writing down something. They seemed so lost in their own activites that they didn't realize the diva's entrance.

"Ehem..." the diva faked a cough rather loudly. All eyes instantly fell on him. "Kabaji, put those sweets on that table" he pointed to the glass table.

"Usu"

"Atobe!!!!" Jirou squaled cheerfully, either because he was seeing his bestfriend or eyeing the new candies.

"Nyaaaaa more chocolates~~" Eiji followed the excitement. Marui and Gakuto's face were also light up.

"Eat whatever as much as you want" Atobe said while approaching the couch and threw himself next to Gakuto. "You all too, if you want" he gestured to others in the room.

"Nah, I'll pass" Sanada answered.

"Me too" Eishirou quickly said. He and Sanada then got back to their previous talking.

"Well, I think it's better for us to rest for awhile, those chocolates are good for relaxing" Yuushi said.

"Yeah, we need fresh air to find new ideas for your musical project" Yanagi agreed. 

Meanwhile the other two were still on their seats. "I and Tachibana will join you after we finish this proposal" Fuji announced.

"We have to decide which event we should pick for the festival" Tachibana added.

Atobe hummed and leaned against the couch head trying to relax. He was tired avoiding his fans. Then something clicked his mind. Right when he was about to rise up, the door nearby clicked open. Someone came out from the room in a grey suit with black long tie. Suddenly the room became quiet and tense. Everyone stopped their work and directed their sight to the president.

Eiji gulped. He is a little bit scared but he found that he needed to apologize anyway. "Tezuka, forgive us, we don't mean to eat the sweets here. Those are Atobe's" he pointed his finger to the diva.

"Eh, what? You want to blame Ore-sama after you eat almost half of them?"

"Well, that's Atobe for you. 'I'm the rule', he said" Eishirou said mockingly.

"Seems he forgot the rule of no eating in conference room" Fuji chuckled.

Atobe looked annoyed, "Hey, Fuji, that's not fair, you said you want to join us!"

"I did. But I didn't say I and Tachibana will eat those sweets too"

"These four here already had their sweets when I arrived" Atobe tried to defend himself.

Tezuka just stood there with crossing arms and that stern look listening to all the rambles his friends said.

"Isn't it alright? Today is Valentine Day after all" a blue haired boy suddenly appeared behind Tezuka.

"Yes, Yukimura is right!" Marui suddenly sounded excited.

"Come on, Tezuka, no need fussing about this" Gakuto added.

"Ne... Tezuka, you also received lots of them, right? You want to finish all by yourself?" Fuji teased.

Tezuka just raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"Maybe that's why you lock yourself all day in the room. You want to avoid your fans, right? That's rude, Tezuka" Yukimura joined.

There was high possibility that Yukimura was right. If anyone had more fans than Atobe, it would be Tezuka. He was the student president that made him so popular although he was quiet and a nerd. No need to mention that he was an enchantingly handsome guy who was very capable and responsible in every aspect he was in. In summary, he was everyone dream boy.

_Including someone in this room._

It was 6 years ago. That match where they met having a glimpse of understanding for each other. After that, they often crossed each other's path. But, all interactions in these past years didn't truly express what Atobe really wanted. However, he didn't push his luck knowing Tezuka was all about business. So, he was rather content of his current relation with the bespectacled boy although he still hoped that the said boy would notice him better.

“Alright. Just don’t make any mess. And please remember that the rule still exists” Tezuka finally said and started to walk out of the room.

“Wait, Tezuka...” Tachibana stopped him and made the bespectacled boy turned around. “Fuji and I haven’t finished reviewing the proposals”

Yukimura stepped to Tezuka’s left side, “It’s alright, we are not going to the chancellor. We got invited to annual Japan student congress so that’s why we have to suit up”

“Yokatta... Sorry I was mistaken”

“There is 87% chance of Tezuka and Yukimura will dress this neat every time you’re about to meet the chancellor so it’s okay for you to thought so, Tachibana. Here the notes from committee meeting, Tezuka, would you like me to keep it for time being?” Inui said while stepping into the room. 

“Yes, thank you, Inui”

“By the way, you look a little pale, Tezuka. It must be hard for you to lock up yourself in your room finishing those paperworks before you need to leave for the congress. Do you want some of my remedy?”

“Nyaaa... had we known that he already arrived since morning, we wouldn’t have eaten those sweets here” Eiji whispered to the other two red heads beside him. They quickly nodded in agreement.

“No, thanks” Tezuka’s reply was sharp.

Yukimura suddenly stepped in front of Tezuka, “Inui is right. Look, you even had a crooked tie”, and began fixing the attire.

Tezuka was surprised but his stoic facade prevented him from jumping away. He gulped to the proximity between him and the bluenette. Then he raised his chin up to make the shorter boy’s work easier – and also to advert his gaze somewhere. Right after Yukimura finished with his tie, he stepped back a little.

“Thank you” Tezuka managed to said calmly.

“Anytime and anything for you, Tezuka. Let’s go or we’ll be late”.

Once the president and vice-president were out of sight, Inui turned to the rest in the room, “Anyone here want to have a bet whether they are together or not?”

"DONT YOU DARE" and soon glaring eyes fell on him.

“Ii data”


End file.
